When you look me in the eyes
by Chazz's-girl13
Summary: zexion was walking to the library when he heard a certin sitarist ZEMYX


**Author's note- **WOHOO finally I made a oneshot.

hey everyone that reads my stories thanks so much and I'll try to work on my stories**Detention **and **spin the bottle** when I get the chance.

anyway I got this idea when I watched a youtube video called **Look Me in The Eyes - Zemyx** by **giggled **look for it on youtube its so cute

okay I think I've said enough. . .Oh yeah I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS II CUZ IF I DID IT WOULD BE FULL OF YAOI!! and I dont own the song "When you look me in the eyes"

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!

_If the heart is always searching,__  
__Can you ever find a home?__  
__I've been looking for that someone,__  
__I'll never make it on my own__  
__Dreams can't take the place of loving you,__  
__There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

Zexion was walking down the halls of castle oblivion going to the library when he suddenly heard a beautiful voice coming from the library.

_When you look me in the eyes,__  
__And tell me that you love me.__  
__Everything's alright,__  
__When you're right here by my side.__  
__When you look me in the eyes,__  
__I catch a glimpse of heaven.__  
__I find my paradise,__  
__When you look me in the eyes._

Zexion walked into the library to see demyx sitting in his favorite chair with a guitar in his hand and his eyes closed and head bobbing to his music.

_How long will I be waiting,__  
__To be with you again__  
__Gonna tell you that I love you,__  
__In the best way that I can.__  
__I can't take a day without you here,__  
__You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

Zexion slowly walked over to demyx and stood behind the chair as demyx stopped and opened his eyes sadly.

"Oh, who am I kidding he would never like this song, or of that matter me" demyx said looking down sadly.

Zexion's eyes widened _who wouldn't like demyx? I should be the one saying that. _Zexion thought as he walked out from behind the chair.

"ZEXION! What are you doing here?" demyx yelled falling out of the chair.

"Demyx who is that song for?" zexion said helping him up.

"Huh? W-well I-it's for you" demyx said blushing and waiting to be scolded by the young nobody.

"Finish it" zexion said picking up demyx's guitar and handing it back to him.

"Huh?!" Demyx was surprised that zexion would ask him that.

"O-okay" he said as he sat on the couch next to him and zexion laid next to him his head on demyx's shoulder.

_When you look me in the eyes,__  
__And tell me that you love me.__  
__Everything's alright,__  
__When you're right here by my side.__  
__When you look me in the eyes,__  
__I catch a glimpse of heaven.__  
__I find my paradise,__  
__When you look me in the eyes._

Zexion loved how clear demyx's voice was and started to sing with him.

_More and more, I start to realize,__  
__I can reach my tomorrow,__  
__I can hold my head up high,__  
__And it's all because you're by my side._

Demyx looked down at zexion when he heard zexion start to sing with him. It was the first time he ever heard zexion sing and he loved how it sounded.

_When you look me in the eyes,__  
__And tell me that you love me.__  
__Everything's alright,__  
__When you're right here by my side.__  
__When I hold you in my arms,__  
__I know that it's forever.__  
__I just gotta let you know,__  
__I never wanna let you go._

Zexion felt so light-headed singing with demyx it made him feel like he had a heart and know he knew that he loved the blonde sitarist

_  
__When you look me in the eyes.___

_And tell me that you love me.__  
__Everything's alright,__  
__When you're right here by my side.__  
__When you look me in the eyes,__  
__I catch a glimpse of heaven.__  
__I find my paradise,__  
__When you look me in the eyes.__  
__Oh_

Demyx and zexion finished singing and demyx put his guitar to wrap his arms around the young nobody.

"So zexion did you like it?" demyx said as he put his head on top of zexion's.

"no I didn't" zexion said as he lifted his head up and placed his hands on demyx's face and brushed a few strands of hair away from his face.

"I loved it" he said as he kissed demyx.

Demyx's eyes widened as he felt zexion's lips on his. When demyx's shock wore off he wrapped his arms around zexion's waist.

After a few minutes of kissing the two nobodies parted for air.

"Hey Demyx"

"Hm?"

"You're defiantly my paradise" zexion said as he kissed demyx again.

"Same here zexy"

**Author's Note- **Wow finally done I hope you liked it PLEASE REVIEW THANKS!!


End file.
